Question: A brave fox went to rescue her best friend from a high tower. She had a rope that was $19$ meters long, but that was $12$ meters shorter than the height to the window. What is the height to the window?
Explanation: To find the ${\text{total}}$ height to the window, we start with the ${\text{length of the rope}}$, and add how many ${\text{meters shorter}}$ the rope is. $?$ $19$ $12$ Total height to window Length of the rope meters shorter $\begin{aligned} {\text{Length of the rope}} + {12} &= {\text{Height of the window}} \\\\ {19} + {12} &= {\Box} \end{aligned}$ Let's add to find the total height of the window. $$ $$ $$ ${+}$ $$ $$ ${=}$ $$ $$ $$ $$ ${19} + {12} = {31}$ The window is ${31}$ meters high.